Creating The Mix
Creating The Mix (Part 1) is the ninth episode of E-10: The Series. Synopsis Pyr-O and the Weatherheads have begun working on the mix to begin the solar storm against the universe, Meanwhile the SACT finally decide to engage their attack against the E-10 team. Plot the base, Ethan and the group continue their discussion as Lieutenant Steel and the SACT soldiers continue to aim weapons in their faces. Ethan: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. Why do you think we’re the ones attacking the city? Lieutenant Steel: Because ever since I met you kids, there’s been a wide spread of attacks from all over the globe, and it all connects to that thing, right on your wrist. Ethan: What? Lieutenant Steel: From the Smoky Mountains, to docking bays and on multiple occasions even Downtown Dellsview. Every time an attack that cause mass destruction, you four show up. A hairy fat babysitter who carries some sort of alien technology, a mexican glowing light show… covers her breasts. Lieutenant Steel: ...and a child carrying multiple different armors, who doesn’t even use them right. Sif (High-Tech): Hey! Lieutenant Steel: And then it all leads up to you at Ethan, a typical adolescent who spends half his life as some miserable lonely school-loser and the other half transforming into the aliens that cause havoc wherever he wants. Well we won’t have that anymore… Ethan: Look, whoever… you are? Lieutenant Steel: Lieutenant Steel… Ethan: Right… Maggie: How did you even know who we are? Lieutenant Steel: We’ve been spying on your every move for the past two weeks. Every inch you make, and every room you walk into. Sif (High-Tech): Even in the bathroom? Steel gives them an emotionless stare and the others get disgusted out. Ethan: Anyway, we’re not this big threat you’re thinking we are, we’re actually the ones trying to stop it! Lieutenant Steel: Really… Ethan: Yes! Agent: They call themselves the Weatherheads, a group of indestructible robots who carry the power to manipulate weather itself. They travel from cosmos to cosmos to use any planet’s resources they can find to invade other planets, change atmospheres and expand their economy in hopes of wiping every being in the universe so that they can be the only ones left. Soldiers and SACT started laughing at them. Lieutenant Steel: Look kids, if you think we’d believe in any of your stories… Ethan: We’re serious! Look it’s been a long day alright? Why don't we can discuss this later once I head home, relax… and... Wait my parents don’t know about this right? Lieutenant Steel: You’re lucky we haven’t told them yet. Ethan: Right… Anyway, if you can just put your weapons down? closer Maybe we can talk about…? Lieutenant Steel: STAND DOWN! pauses. I said don’t move! Ethan: Won’t need to! gets ready to slam down on the Omnitrix with his hand held high, and Lieutenant Steel charged and placed one of his hands on Ethan’s wrist, preventing him touching the Omnitrix, and the other holding a gun up to his jaw. The others gasped and Ethan’s face turns terrified. Ethan: Uh… Agent? Agent grabs his USB and Lieutenant Steel interrupts him. Lieutenant Steel: Don’t, unless you want your friend blown to pieces… Agent: to Maggie We need to get to the TARDIS. Maggie: turn back to Steel. Fine, we won’t move. eyes glew into Kotchya, and a large blast of wind throws the soldiers, Ethan and Lieutenant Steel back into the floor. Ethan gets blasted far away from him, and begins getting up and making his way back to the others. Lieutenant Steel sits up, and starts firing. Ethan dodges in time and sees the bullets flying towards his friends. Ethan stands up, activated the Omnitrix and slams it down. TRANSFORMATION: Ethan’s body begins phasing as he takes a quick look at himself to find static surrounding his body. Green sunglasses surrounds his face as the rest of his face began to change. Streaks of lighting surrounds his chest, along with a large lightning bolt. Then each leg and arm begins to change, Fasttrack throws himself back to a running position and the background fades behind him. moves in slow motion to Fasttrack’s prospective as he started taking his steps, and picks up speed. Fasttrack grabs one bullet, then the next one almost hitting Maggie’s kidney, then one above Sif’s head, and finally the last one below the Agent’s crotch, then dode rolls. Everything picks up back to speed. Lieutenant Steel’s eyes widens after Fasttrack drops the bullets. Lieutenant Steel stands up and aimed his gun in the air, Fasttrack charges towards him and lays a punch to the face, sending him back at one of the soldiers. The other soldiers start shooting and Fasttrack runs around the room catching bullets, then started knocking each one out, blow after blow. One neck chop, one upper-kick, a couple punches, then a charged up thunder punch. Sif (High-Tech): There’s no way we’re going to reach to the TARDIS, I think we need to retreat. Agent: Retreat? Bitch are you crazy. Maggie (Kotchya): It’s the only thing we can do and they could send more troops. Agent: Seriously, It’s right down there! Fasttrack: Soldiers I would prefer you stop yammering your mouths and start thinking of a plan! Sif (High-Tech): I have an idea, but we have to get a move on. Agent: Fine. Maggie, do it. eyes switches to Silver Stream’s and begins flooding the entire room with a tidal wave, Fasttrack looks above to see the wave then starts moving as fast he can to climb up the way. Fasttrack then begins running on water and runs to the other side before the water eventually… SPLASH. Everything began clearing up, and one of the soldiers started looking up to find the others had gone away. the scene shifted to a not so busy highway. A speed trail dashed to the end of the screen, then the scene moved to Fasttrack carrying Alan, with Sif still wearing his armor was flying in the air, same with Maggie using Kotchya’s powers to fly. Sif (High-Tech): We should be out of their reach for now. Fasttrack: Dang it, we should’ve known this was gonna happen eventually. Why didn’t you come up with a contingency plan? Agent: I kept telling you we needed to do that, but nooooo you wanted to screw around with the watch and get yourself jacked into your little misadventures. Wow, that sounds a lot like me. Fasttrack: So what are we going to do now, run for the rest of our lives? Agent: Basically. Fasttrack: Aw man. I mean I know you guys are you used to this, but I can’t just give everything up. Maggie (Kotchya): Well it’s that or get snatched by the alien catching government. Fasttrack: Heh… Gotta Catch ‘Em… Agent, Sif (High-Tech), Maggie (Kotchya): No! Fasttrack: Sorry… I just don’t want to lose all that I have, there’s gotta be another way I can keep my life on Earth. Agent: Not to mention get my TARDIS back… I can’t let them confiscate the most powerful transporter on Earth. Maggie (Kotchya): Look, for now we need a place to hide until we can figure things out. Sif (High-Tech): Which is why we’re heading for this direction. Trust me, I know where we’re going. increases his speed and the others follow him. Eventually leading off the interstate, Fasttrack runs through the trees and bushes and starts spitting leaves out. Eventually they make it to Sif’s ship, Sif presses a remote and the ship starts lighting up. The hatch starts opening, as Sif and Maggie land beside it, Fasttrack powers down dropping the Agent as he makes it to the entrance. Ethan pants. Agent: I told you to never do that again. Ethan: And I told you I have no control over this thing! Maggie: to them. Will you stop arguing and come on? had revealed Sif and Maggie were already almost at the top, Ethan and the Agent then start walking up the hatch. They make it to the top to find Sif’s base of operations inside. Everything was designed and colored silver, with hatches covering a lot of Sif’s armors, machinery, surrounding almost the entire area, including his desk. Ethan: So this is your ship? Sif (High-Tech): Yep. When you and Maggie called, you got maybe a glimpse of what it looked like, but now here it is, the full thing. And I can finally take this off… taps the release switch on his chest and stepped out of his armor, the armor then slides towards the glass chamber, the chamber opens and the armor returns inside, the door shuts and the others continue moving. They make it out of the docking bay and make it to a room full of Sif’s machinery and computer frames. Ethan: Whoa… wonder these do. held a machine in the air and it almost started snapping his face off, Sif grabbed it and placed it on the table. Sif: Don’t touch that! Ethan: What about this air balloon thing? Sif: it Those are just for testing! Maggie: What about this thing? screams in frustration, the Agent turns to his side. Agent: Now you know how I feel. make it to the pilot system in the base, frames surrounding the ceiling pieces, with switches everywhere, almost designed like an airplane. Other chambers surrounding the front. Sif starts activating the switches. Ethan: Can this ship take us away from here? Sif: Not anywhere above 2000 feet. Without the Bicenthium Alloy, the most we can hope for is 6 hours best, other than that we’re trapped here on Earth. Maggie: As long as those government agents don’t find us, we should be good right? Ethan: Well if they do find us, we can hang back at my place. I got a lotta guest bedrooms, so there’s no need to worry. Agent: Except for the possible fact that Lieutenant Steel may have already told your parents. Ethan: Oh… of Sif’s computer frames starts beeping at an alarming rate, Sif reaches for it and the others turn behind him to see what’s going on. Ethan: What’s wrong? showed a radar filled with a large wave of heat flowing towards them, growing hotter by the second. Sif: A dangerous heat wave is spreading all across the globe on a massive scale, and if the temperature continues to rise, we won’t survive. Agent: So global warming in a nutshell? Ethan: Where is it coming from? zooms in on the map and it was revealed to be coming from the western United States. Sif: Utah. And it isn’t stopping. Maggie: Then that means... Ethan: It’s the Weatherheads… inside a dark room, a light from above hits on the table to a Weatherhead growing impatient as ever. Blood is splattered almost all over the table, and the Weatherhead put his flame out. A door opens and a group of Weatherheads, Quake-O, Shock-O and Cloud-O, have stepped inside to speak with the Weatherhead. Quake-O: Commander Pyr-O, Project F.L.A.R.E. has begun. All the necessary tools we have acquired are now being used to materialize the Element X and Bicenthium Alloy. Once that is done, we should be ready to go. steps into the light, revealing his full physical form. Pyr-O: Excellent. After these last few weeks I have grown impatient as ever. Tell me, is the repair cycle fully functional? Quake-O: Very nearly. In about 2 hours, all systems will be ready to light the party. Pyr-O: I… am pleased. Shock-O: There’s just one question we have for you sir? Pyr-O: Out with it. Shock-O: What about… the shapeshifter? Pyr-O: Let us not worry about him, if the human thinks he can get in our way, then he hasn’t truly felt the burning passion that’s deep within these flames. Now, let us move onto Utah, I want to be there when the weapon is activated. Quake-O: Yes Commander Pyr-O. start to leave and Pyr-O talks to himself for a minute. Pyr-O: So, the shapeshifter… he has found the Omnitrix. This will be one interesting battle, if he lucky enough to live… leaves the room and we zoom into a dead military soldier, with his body burnt to crisps, and blood surrounding him. ---- outside as Sif’s ship flies through the clouds, Ethan and Sif’s voices are heard as Ethan continues to pester Sif. Ethan: Can’t you fly any faster? zoom inside to Sif in the pilot’s seat and Ethan talking behind him. Sif: For the thousandth time, no. I don’t have enough Bicenthium Alloy to do that. Ethan: My 2nd great grandmother can drive faster than that! I could’ve even gone Fasttrack and been there by now. Sif: Then why don’t you? Ethan: Because… I don’t know where exactly to go, and you’re the one with the coordinates… Sif: Sighs Hang on… types how far they are from the destination and it shows the tracker beacon. Sif: We maybe 50 minutes away, 40 if I really push it. starts increasing his speed. Ethan walks out of the pilot corridors and meets back with the Agent and Maggie in the next room. Agent: Well? Ethan: Yeah, we should be there in about 45 minutes. sits down and looks at the ground, Maggie turns to notice Ethan’s face is down. Maggie: Everything alright? Ethan: Yes… Well… no actually. laid back. When I was a kid, I used to travel a lot with my parents around the country. We used to move from place to place until finally, we’d settle down near Dellsview. Since then, everything just felt so ordinary with my life… well until I found this… screen turns to the Omnitrix. Ethan: Ever since then, everything’s been so… different again. I met you guys, I get to transform into aliens and fight bad guys almost everyday, and now that I got us stuck in this position, we don’t even know what’s going to happen to us. The alien hunting government is chasing after us, I let the Weatherheads gather all the components to create some nuclear weapon, and worse I let all my powers go to my head and now… laid her hand on his shoulder, Ethan turned to her for a moment. Agent: Well it isn’t all your fault. I could’ve travelled us back in time a long time ago and stop all of this from happening. But due to your “plot device” and the fact I now know nothing about this universe, I let this happened too. And now thanks to that ugly Terminator looking mother fucker, he’s probably confiscated my TARDIS by now. Maggie: You can’t just blame yourselves for a situation you didn’t caused, this could’ve happened for numbers of reasons. But that doesn’t mean it’s not too late to do something about it. I mean yeah, we’re flying all the way to Utah to fight the Weatherheads, but it’s not the end of the world. We’ll stop the Weatherheads, stop Lieutenant Steel, and get both your TARDIS back and change your life back again, no problem. Just hang in there, for me, at least? smiled. Agent: Sure, I'll just grab a rope, make it a noose, then "hang in there" for ya. Y'know, then regenerate after the fact. sighed, then everything in the room started to shake. The lights were flickering, some of Sif’s equipment fell to the ground, and as everything stopped, the group stood up to question it. Ethan: What’s going on!? Sif: We got company. voice began echoing from above their ship, it revealed several war fleets designed as gunships and a larger helicarrier were flying above them. Lieutenant Steel: We got you now alien criminals. We’re going to ask you once and only once. Pull over or you’ll end up like the last alien who tried to escape. group watching from Sif’s monitor, shocked to see a war fleet above them. Ethan then starts running to the hanger bay. Maggie ran after him. Ethan: Hold the fort until we get there. Maggie: You’re going out there? Ethan: Yep. It’s time we changed the odds! started dialing up the Omnitrix, he turned the dial from Diamondhead to Big Chill and the core pops up. Ethan: Lieutenant Steel’s about to get a season full of Big Chill! slammed down and in a green flash, ChamAlien waved his arms in the air, until he paused for a moment to realize he went the wrong alien. ChamAlien: OR CHAMALIEN…! Agh, Whatever... started climbing up the ladder. As soon as he reached to the top, he opened the hatch that led to outside and moved forward by dragging himself towards the end of the ship. A few of the enemy ships flew out of the clouds to see ChamAlien. SACT Soldier: It’s the alien! SACT Soldier 2: BLAST ‘EM! gunships started firing their bullets at ChamAlien, he then turned invisible and started running for his life. ChamAlien emerged from the clouds hopping on one of the gunships, undetectably he ripped off one of the ship’s weapons. SACT Pilot: Hey, what’s going on!? MY SHIP! ship started berserking out of control, then the pilot jumped out with his parachute as he drifted safely to the ground. ChamAlien then jumped off the berserking ship then landed on the window, revealing his skin. ChamAlien: Ow…. SACT Pilot 2: HEY! GET OFF MY SHIP! Pilot attempted to shake him off, ChamAlien held on for dear life. ChamAlien: Time to get up close! ripped off the glass and started messing around with the controls. One of the other pilots notice the alien’s appearance. SACT Pilot 3: YOU’RE DONE FOR, ALIEN! pilot got ready to target a missile, and as soon as he aimed right for the ship, he pressed a switch and the missile fired, heading for the ship. ChamAlien saw the missile coming. ChamAlien: Uh oh! grabbed the pilot, by his surprise. SACT Pilot 2: HEY! ChamAlien: Hang tight! holding the pilot, jumped at the neck of time before the gunship could explode. ChamAlien eventually landed on another ship, dropping off the pilot. ChamAlien: Pardon me. stabbed the weapons with his stinger and hopped off. scene moved back inside Sif’s ship to see the helicarrier continuing to attempt to fire at the ship, then one of the gunships rammed into them. Sif, Agent, Maggie: WHOA! Agent: This reminds me of the time that I... Uh... Never mind. everything stopped shaking, Sif turned the wheel to him. Sif: Agent, I’m gonna need you to pilot the ship. Agent: Alright fine, At least this fucker doesn't need six fucking pilots like the TARDIS. started leaving the room and Maggie took noticed he was heading toward his armors, then followed him. Maggie: What are you going to do? Sif: I’m going to help Ethan fight outside. Maggie: Great, I'll come too. Sif: No, I need you to stay here in case the Agent needs your assistance with the ship. Agent: Maybe.... but she isn't that pretty. Maggie: Oh ha ha! If something goes wrong with the ship don't come crawling back to me. Agent: Won’t need to... Sif: Look, I might also need one of you here for something later, just in case. Can you please do that for me? Maggie: Okay. Sif: Good. pressed a switch and the walls started moving. Chambers of all of Sif’s armors so-far, started appearing, surrounding the room. Sif looked up at the chamber containing Hydra Speed. Sif: Hydra-Speed, I could use that armor, but I think have a much better one in mind. he looked to the other chamber containing a black armor, he walked up to activate a switch. The chamber started opening up and the armor started surrounding his chest, then more armor started surrounding his legs and arms, the insides of his armor began to lit up orange, glowing as bright as the sun, then he started flying off to the rooftop to join the fight. Sif (Black Sun): It’s been awhile since I used Black Sun, This will be a blast. dark purple aura started surrounding his hands, he started firing bolts of dark matter at the ships and their engines began to burst into flames. the Helicarrier, Lieutenant Steel started to notice the ship’s exploding and being thrown back. Lieutenant Steel: Activate the EMP Cannon! SACT Workers: As you command. workers began typing on their computers, getting ready to activate a giant red cannon, it slowly began to open from the bottom without anyone noticing. ChamAlien and Sif continued to take out many of the ships. Sif began creating a frying pan made out of dark matter. Sif (Black Sun): Hey, ChamAlien! turned to him. How about we serve these guys some breakfast? ChamAlien: onto his frying pan. Just try not to burn my tail off! Sif (Black Sun): UP AND AT-’EM! created a spatula, and swung ChamAlien over to the gunships, he shredded up the blasters then started ripping apart parts of the plane. The pilot started screaming and the plane started to crash, ChamAlien jumped over to the top of Sif’s ship, watching him scream. ChamAlien: Eh, I’m sure he’ll be ok. the background as ChamAlien left the scene, the pilot jumped out and opened up a parachute. SACT Pilot 4: YOU DICK! arrived back inside to the Omnitrix beeping, Ethan changed back in a flash. Ethan: How’s it going down here? get rammed, Ethan almost falls to the ground and the lights flicker. Agent: Oh just another day! Not like I’m not used to ships ramming into me. Maggie: Can you not!? Ethan: Someone’s gotta do something about those fighter ships! raised his arm in the air, aiming for the Omnitrix. Before he can do anything, a purple aura started surrounding the nearby gunship, a blast hit it, and the ship started going down in flames. Sif appeared right next to them giving them the thumbs up then continued fighting. Agent: Well that takes care of that? inside the helicarrier, the workers give him there good to go with a thumbs up. SACT Worker: Sir, we’re ready to go. Lieutenant Steel: Finally. put his hands on one of the switch. Lieutenant Steel: Steady… aims for the ship below. Lieutenant Steel: Aim… locks in a target. Lieutenant Steel: FIRE! giant red laser shoots out from the cannon and Sif took notice to see that it fired at his ship. Sif (Black Sun): gasp No… turned to his Lieutenant Steel’s helicarrier. Sif (Black Sun): I’LL KILL YOU… communicator started opening up. Ethan (Communicator): Sif… Static Get back… Static Now! then arrived back inside and enters to the pilot room. Sif (Black Sun): Are you guys ok? Agent: Yeah except for the fact, WE’RE ABOUT TO CRASH! Ethan: Steel shut off all our systems! We’re going down! ship continued to shake harder as everything started turning on and off over and over. Maggie: Everyone take your stations, we're going to try to cushion the crash! takes the pilot’s seat and attempts to land the ship. It flies out of the clouds to reveal they were getting closer to the ground. Maggie: BRACE FOR IMPACT! screamed for their lives, as the Agent begins squealing like a little girl. They took notice to it for a moment, and just continued screaming. The ship nears terminal velocity and starts shaking rapidly. Pieces of the spaceship start tearing apart one by one, starting with the screws all the way to the windows. And suddenly… CRASH! Everything went black, and then the next shot shoots at the sky, as we see sand flung into the air from the crash. We then see smoke, created by the fire. The ship had stopped. We zoom inside to reveal everyone is waking up, with slight injuries. Ethan: Ugh, is everyone alright? Maggie: Yeah I think so… Agent starts vomiting to the side. Maggie sighed, and Sif pushed her off her seat. Maggie: HEY! Sif (Black-Sun): Ugh! Work you... [Sif started trying to shake the steering wheel, then slammed his head on the dashboard. When the ship wasn't starting, he grabbed a crowbar from the tool box and he started hitting the ship.] Sif (Black-Sun): START YOU PIECE OF… Ethan: Sif, are you okay? Sif (Black-Sun): Yeah I’m fine, just give me a few moments. scene shifted to a blast of wind throwing off a large piece of the ship onto the sand. Maggie first stepped out then led Ethan a hand and pulled him out, who then helped the Agent. Sif skyrocketed out of the ship and landed right next to them. Tears began flowing his eyes as Ethan spoke to the others what to do next. Ethan: Come on, we should head this way. pointed to a direction and started moving. Maggie: Wait a minute, do you even know where we’re going? Ethan: We were headed this way towards the heatwave, I can definitely sense it getting hotter and hotter from over there… Agent: Alright then, lead the way. turned back to where he was facing and began moving forward, the others followed him and after hours of hiking in the desert, the day shifted from the early sunrise to a much brighter, pinker sky. The group started panting, covered in sweat. Maggie and Agent’s jackets were wrapped around their waists. The Agent started wiping the sweat off his face. Maggie noticed she had sweat surrounded in places that looked revealing and started covering them. Ethan nearly drags himself to the ground, and Sif created an outburst. Sif (Black-Sun): WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!! Echos. Maggie: Are you okay? Sif (Black-Sun): Fine! I’m fine… continued moving and as Ethan took a deep breath... Ethan: Well… this is going smoothly… Panting eyes stood up and he took a glance revealing for there a be a windmill and a widened building nearby. Then Ethan stopped to shout at the others. Ethan: GUYS! turned to him. Look over there! faces turned to what Ethan was seeing in his direction, they then saw the same thing he was looking at. Ethan: Do you think that’s the place? Agent: I don’t know, but it wouldn’t hurt to take a look, at least get some shelter… the group got closer to the windmill, it appeared to be an area that matched a wind farm, they made their way towards to the building. They stopped to hide in the shade for a moment. Agent, Ethan, Maggie, Sif: Ahh… Ethan: Much better… Agent took a look to find a couple of Weatherheads were moving some boxes near an entrance. Ethan was about to tilt his head out of the corner. Ethan: Hey what’s going… Agent covered his mouth and pushed him back to the wall. Agent: Shhh, the Weatherheads… Ethan: The Weatherheads? What!? covered his mouth as a voice spoke. Weatherhead: What was that!? Weatherhead 2: Perhaps one of those four-legged animals in the desert. Weatherhead: Do we waste our time by blowing it to pieces. Weatherhead 2: Negative, we have bigger things to worry about for the moment. Weatherhead: Agreed. Agent saw them sneak back inside, the group ran over to the entrance, took a last look to make sure everything was clear and snuck inside. The group entered inside to reveal the Weatherheads were starting to work on something. The Agent ran to his right and signaled them to follow along. Ethan, Maggie and Sif followed him. Eventually they made it upstairs and ran to hide nearby a large crate. From their view, the group was able to spot everything that was going on downstairs. A few weatherheads were powering up a Pyros Generator, while another batch of Weatherheads were stirring a large bowl, containing lava inside. Looking around, they took notice that a whole army of Weatherheads were surrounding the area, and from another point they saw a room filled with one Weatherhead inside smiling. Ethan gulped as everything zoomed right into his face. ---- zooms around from the Weatherheads back to the group as they began to speak. Agent: So this is what the Weatherheads have been planning all along. Combining Element X with the Alloy would transform the fuel into lava, then once they place it inside the Pyros Generator… Sif (Black-Sun): Then it will turn the Earth’s climate into a deserted wasteland if it goes off, a temperature where nobody would survive. Ethan: Okay, we need a plan. We need to stop the Weatherheads from finishing the mix, then find the main head and shut the whole organization down. Sif (Black-Sun): Main head? Ethan: Yeah? They’re called the Weatherheads? There’s gotta be at least one main head around here. Sif, you and Maggie go downstairs and handle the Weatherheads. Maggie: Wait, really? Ethan: I’m going to need Agent when things get tough. Agent: That's right fuckers, I'm the more important one here. both of them off Agent runs off and Ethan follows him. Maggie: Ugh, come on. and Sif ran downstairs then approached the Weatherheads downstairs, gearing up for a fight. Maggie: Hey Weatherduds! Looks like you’ve been getting a little rusty! Gust-O: notice. It is the girl who harnesses the elements, and the adversary that can change his armors at will! Hail-O: Destroy them! of the Weatherheads stop what they’re doing and charge straightly towards Sif and Maggie. Sif (Black-Sun): They just made the worst mistake of their lives… eyes glew. Maggie: What is that? Sif (Black-Sun): Messing with me when I’m angry… created an energy wave made out of dark matter. Then the scene changed to Pyr-O, staring at a window to the mix, Fog-O arrives to have a discussion with Pyr-O. Pyr-O: A true master work of art, is not it? Another planet to conquer, another planet to destroy, I can almost taste the destruction this world awaits... Fog-O: This world, surely it does not alarm you of all the lives that will be lost. Pyr-O: No. Lives, are nothing but a fragment of science, implemented into the species’ body. They have the ability to become whatever they see fit, but gods they cannot. The only thing that is stopping them from becoming gods is emotion. Emotion is a sign of weakness that must be destroyed across the galaxy, the humans are just one example of a race to be erased, just as other worlds have accepted their fate. Fog-O: For what will happen after you have accomplished this planet’s destruction? Pyr-O: As soon as I destroy this world, I will have only 9 more worlds left to destroy in order to accomplish 4,000 planets. Fog-O: 4,000, why that is quite a lot Pyr-O. Pyr-O: Indeed. My name shall go in the records book as one of the most highest commanders in all of the Weatherheads history, and soon, I will meet with Cast-O once again and retrieve the highest honors from him, it will be magnificent. Ethan: Interrupts Not as magnificent as it will be by kicking your shiny metal ass! and Fog-O turn to reveal Ethan and the Agent have bursted in the scene. Pyr-O: How ungrateful! head lights up You dare talk to me this way? Ethan: Usually that’s the Agent’s job, not mine. But you… I say you deserve some special treatment in my book. Pyr-O: I will fry your skin so badly that you will have no skin left to cover! tries to slam Ethan back to the wall but the Agent throws him back with a sonic wave from his USB. Fog-O starts shooting mist around the area. Agent: Of course! There’s always gotta be fog! This is why I prefer western animation. Fog-O: You will no be able to see through my attacks, humans. Agent: Good thing I wasn’t planning on fighting you then. Agent saw the Element X hanging by the wall. Agent: Ethan, get ready to grab the Element X! Ethan: Okay, but why? Agent set a sonic frequency to almost MAX Volume, the Weatherheads fell over to the ground, Ethan fell down as well holding onto his ears for dear life. The glass around the windows began shattering. The sound started messing with the other Weatherheads, then both Maggie and Sif. They cover their ears too. Maggie: Agh! What is Agent doing up there!? inside, the fog lifts out of the room. Agent: ETHAN, HURRY AND GO GET IT! up some blood, Ethan tries to run toward the Element X. Pyr-O: ENOUGH! shoots a wave of flames that throw both the Agent and the Sonic Screwdriver back, it gets burnt to a crisp and turns to ash as the Agent lands to the ground. Ethan manages to grab it in time. Pyr-O: Give me that human, and I may just spare your life… Omnitrix glew green, then he threw the Element X towards the Agent, it landed on his belly waking him up and damaging him a bit. Agent: Aghh… Ethan: Take the Element X out of here! nodded and started running. Fog-O: Oh no you don’t! ran after him. Pyr-O: Foolish to sacrifice your life just to save some precious time from my Element X. I hope you made your last words something special. Ethan: Oh I have something special in mind! It’s time I thawed your fire out! down. TRANSFORMATION: Ethan stretches his arm out, and his skin started turning white and his fingers turn into razor sharp claws. Algae and white skin start surrounding his body, he grew gills on the side of his neck, then everything spins to his face stretching out to where his entire skull shape has changed and his teeth are sticking out. Then he spins again til he finishes changing then lets out a mighty roar. Ripjaws: AW! THE FISH GUY?! Come on… I’ve barely even gone this one! In fact, I’m a fish out of water, and I’m about to get barbecued. Pyr-O: Say your prayers Piscciss Volann! jumped at him and he chomped his arm off before he could create a fire blast. Pyr-O screamed in pain. Ripjaws spat his arm out. Pyr-O: You’ll pay for that! and Pyr-O began fighting inside the room, from one punch, to a scratch, then to the combat leading outside towards a floor above the lava inside the bowl. Pyr-O: Wait a minute… that symbol… that is the Omnitrix, you are wearing it. So you are the shapeshifter my henchman have been talking about. Ripjaws: Yeah I am? So what? Punch Pyr-O: Dodges We were hired over four of your months ago to retrieve that device, so we would have the highest paying and most powerful equipment in the galaxy. We were going to use it to set forth our invasions, but our plans had changed. Once we shut down the ship that contained the Omnitrix inside, we only found out that there was an escape pod had landed somewhere near your atmosphere. We went down to investigate the surrounding environment only to realize it wasn’t pure enough, so only I knew what we should do with it, I was hired to enter your area, and after I filed out the paperwork, and paid the deeds, I then had access to change the surrounding area as I see fit. Now I shall turn this rock into my own living asteroid, all the life will be dead, and everything that goes along with that. eyes widened, then he tackled Pyr-O to the ground and started roaring in rage. Ripjaws: WHO HIRED YOU FOR THE OMNITRIX? AND WHERE IS XYLENE? TALK! Pyr-O: Oh she’s dead… just like you’ll be… started creating orbs of dark matter in the area that lifted a few of the Weatherheads, Sif made a fist and they started exploding one by one. Maggie started swirling the Weatherheads around in circles with Kotchya, the wind threw some back, Shock-O then blasted an electric blast at her and Maggie fell down for a second. Maggie (Kotch-ya): AGH! Sif (Black-Sun): Maggie! Agent continued running, holding the Element X. Soon fog started surrounding in front of him, the Agent stopped only to find Fog-O’s eyes were glowing above him. Fog-O: Give me the Element X. doors eventually busted open, SACT agents arrived to the scene, with Lieutenant Steel leading the party, aiming with guns in the area, running inside. Lieutenant Steel: HOLD IT! I don’t know what you robots and aliens are doing here, but you will have a lot to explain to me when you’re all behind bars. inside pauses at the SACT silently. Maggie gets up. Maggie (Kotch-ya): Lieutenant Steel… No…. Sif (Black-Sun): GET OUT OF HERE! GO! You all don’t know what you’re getting yourself into! Lieutenant Steel: We gladly know what I’m getting myself into. NOW, HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! Lieutenant Steel aimed his gun in the air, it fired to the ground by a Weatherhead, then the soldiers start running over towards the Weatherheads and start fighting the Weatherheads, they shooting their weapons everywhere, only little to know they have no effect. Some get blasted by their weather powers, other gets manage to rip apart some of their body parts. Lieutenant Steel then makes an order to some the soldiers. Lieutenant Steel: Bring me the alien changes-man. I wanna be done with this before the lunch hour. continues to fight Fog-O by trying to rip his parts out of his torso. Then Pyr-O launched a heat laser at his face, Ripjaws then covered his face, and Pyr-O gets the upperhand, bringing him down. Ripjaws then slips off and hangs on to the ledge before falling into the Bicenthium Alloy. Pyr-O: A pity “the one” who hired me to take the Omnitrix will not have what he wants, but if it means I take over this world, I’ll have it any other way. slightly moves his mouth then bites off a piece of his leg, Pyr-O falls to the ground, and Ripjaws manages to safely climb up. Ripjaws: Yeah, don’t think it’ll be that easy, you piece of scrap! him. Agent managed to make it back into the control room, and sat down the Element X. The Agent started typing in the controls. Agent: Combining the Alloy with Element X is like going to a non-mexican restaurant to ask them to create a chimichanga. Mix up the ingredients and toppings and you got yourself one bad Yelp review by the end of the day. entered the room as he begins to fog up the area. Fog-O: Give me the Element X, or I swear. Agent: What, so you’ll make it harder for me to drive to work in the morning? charged at him, only to end up smashing the keyboard right as the Agent dodges, the controls then started shooting static. Fog-O: No…! Agent: I guess you won’t be needing… Agent noticed the Element X is no longer in his grasp, to find that Fog-O now holding it, then Fog-O placed it back in the chamber, the Element X gets sucked out and started moving towards the Bicenthium Alloy. Agent: Dammit. struggled to stand up, and nearly limped towards Ripjaws, he then stomped on the ground and intense heat and fire started dripping out of his leg, then the metal on the floor began surrounding his leg and it fully recreated a new leg for him, same with his arm. Ripjaws: He can do that!? Omnitrix began beeping, until POW! Ethan: Well I should’ve seen that coming.... Pyr-O: Perhaps, I will take the Omnitrix after all, as a trophy to my victory and so that the Weatherheads will soon rule you all. Pyr-O could blast him, he gets shot through the chest and falls down flat into the ground. It revealed Lieutenant Steel shot him with an energy gun, then he walks over to Ethan. Lieutenant Steel: You are in a lot more trouble than you realize… Ethan: Look, I’m not the bad guy here! It’s the Weatherheads… they're… Lieutenant Steel: Interrupts I don’t have time for you to tell me more lies. Get down on your knees or so help me, I will… Steel got shot by a fireball to the ground. Pyr-O stood up with his hand covered in smoke, the hole on his chest had regenerated. Pyr-O grabbed Lieutenant Steel Pyr-O: Fool, did you think you could shoot down the master of flames and destruction? flash occurred and Diamondhead punches him down off the bowl into the ground. Diamondhead: Maybe not him, but I can. Lieutenant Steel: grabs him. Let go of me you alien! jumped off the ledge and created a crystal slide to make it safely away from the lava bowl, then freed him. Diamondhead: Don’t you get it you bleach-haired idiot, I’m trying to save you and all these people. Lieutenant Steel: Then explain all the damage you’ve done across the midwest. Diamondhead: Those were all done by numerous idiots who were trying to turn our world as their own, just like you are doing now hunting me and my friends, and just like the people we’re fighting now, they are trying to burn apart the Earth, so that they can turn it into a desertified waste land! All I’ve been doing since I got these powers is helping people, and all you’ve been doing is getting in my way, I won’t have it anymore. Either call off you men and retreat yourselves out of here, or find something to do. Because I won’t let anymore people get hurt for any longer. ran back into the fight to find Pyr-O jumping at him. Diamondhead smacked him back, and Lieutenant Steel had slowly realized the actions he was making. Meanwhile back inside the control room, Fog-O had finished combining Bicenthium Alloy into the Element X. Fog-O: Yes, finally it is complete, now to begin the transfer sequence. Agent: Nope! Agent jumped onto Fog-O as he tried to mess with the controls. Fog-O: What are you doing…? threw the Agent off, knocking him out, and the controls started acting weird. Fog-O began screaming. Meanwhile downstairs, Sif was throwing Weatherheads off with more Dark Matter blasts, Hail-O eventually started freezing Sif into a statue. Struggling to move Sif eventually heated up the ice and broke free, to scream “Hah!” But unexpected, ZAP! Sif started screaming at the top of his lungs as soon as Shock-O had blasted him with a lightning bolt, Sif fell to the ground with blood dripping around his head. Maggie (Kotch-ya): NO! face turned from saddened to angered, Maggie began screaming at the top of her lungs, flowing into the air. Wind started circulating her like a big vortex, her body began glowing, with markings appearing across her face, she screamed louder and louder and she had fully transformed into her persona Kotchya, bringing everything up into the air and spun the Weatherheads and the SACT soldiers around into the walls and machinery. Her vortex kept spinning at a dangerous level, innocent soldiers and Weatherheads were still caught in the vortex as some kept flying into areas. Kotchya’s earth powers also started shaking the entire room, people kept falling to the ground, and tried to hold on. Lieutenant Steel held onto one of the poles for dear life and Diamondhead tried to walk towards her slowly, by using his shards at the bottom of his feet to keep him down. Diamondhead: Maggie! You have to stop this! Kotch-ya: They.. deserve to suffer… Diamondhead: Not like this! Sif will make it out of this, okay? All you’re doing is making it worse. So please Maggie… as one of my closest friends, stop... screamed louder, and then suddenly she tired herself out after releasing all that rage, she then changed back into Maggie and fell to the ground, as well as everyone else. Diamondhead took deep breathes, then noticed Pyr-O had began laughing. The lava pouring inside to the Pyros Generator, creating the Pyros Oscillator, and everything had began glowing to Pyr-O’s delight. Pyr-O: Your friends are fools, Omnitrix wielder. Thanks to your element-changing adversary, and your friend in the suit, they had activated everything I need to destroy your planet. In a matter of your minutes everything on this planet will cease to exist, including you Petrosapien, only you will suffer a much worse fate than death. Diamondhead: Wait, what!? Pyr-O: Your body will melt, while your mind… your consciousness... will be spread far apart from each other. You will spread yourself out then grow attached to the surface, only to be stomped on endlessly by me until the Earth shatters itself apart and parts of you will fly through all across the universe. You will forever go crazy trying to find the pieces of yourself, but you will not. Not only would I have hurt you physically, but I would have hurt you in every way imaginable. waves started being fired slowly through multiple blasts, one blast, two blast… three blast. Diamondhead looked around terrified as Pyr-O continued speaking. Pyr-O: Everyone will die, including the ones that are closest to you. You Omnitrix Wielder, have failed… Diamondhead: No... I won't fail again. grew large spikes on his arms and body, then he rushed into the Pyros Oscillator. He grabbed the EIC, as lava dripped onto his arms, he screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried to rip it out of the Oscillator. Eventually he gained the strength to do so then ripped a piece out. The Pyros Oscillator started shaking. Lieutenant Steel: Everyone get out of here, now! Weatherheads also alarmed, both Weatherheads and SACT agents started making a run for the exit. Lieutenant Steel tried to assist the others exit, he was knocked out cold into the floor. Pyr-O: WHAT, NO!? started running, as a large heatwave was being blasted behind him, Diamondhead jumped to both Maggie and Lieutenant Steel, then created a giant diamond shield to protect themselves. The heat wave was blasted and the building exploded. Major Events *The Agent abandons his TARDIS to escape. *Sif begins bottling his emotions. *The group figures out Weatherhead's entire plot. *Ethan tells Lieutenant Steel the truth about his team, and the Weatherhead's plot. *Kotchya's true form is revealed. *Diamondhead stops Pyr-O from activating the weapon, but it unleashes a deadly explosion, releasing the heat from their weapon. Characters *Ethan Wellington *The Agent *Maggie Totoro *Sif Hunderson 'Villains' *Secret Alien Containment Team **Lieutenant Steel 'Weatherheads' *Pyr-O *Gust-O *Hail-O *Shock-O *Fog-O *Cloud-O *Quake-O (first appearance) Aliens Used *Fasttrack *ChamAlien (selected alien was Big Chill) *Ripjaws (first proper appearance, accidental transformation) *Diamondhead 'Armors Used' * High-Tech * Black Sun Allusions *Ethan uses the “shiny metal ass” reference from Futurama, only he threatens Pyr-O. *Fasttrack re-quotes the "Gotta Catch 'Em All" phrase, but everybody stops him before he can finish. Trivia *The title of the episode “Creating the Mix” is a play on when Gwen in the Ben 10 canon refers to combining Element X to Bicenthium Alloy like “making a cake.” **The Agent even makes a similar remark only having it involve chimichangas at a bad non-mexican restaurant. *This episode is very similar to the Galactic Enforcers and Alien Swarm when the group enters inside the base to find the Weatherheads are forming a similar plot. Category:Episodes Category:TV-MA